Los sentimientos de kaede , El nuevo comienzo
by Turuturu
Summary: la muerte de alguien los sentimientos de setsu el renacimiento todo lo veras aqui


LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KAEDE

ya que todos hacen eso

MIRMO ZIBANG no me pertenece si lo fuera yo no

estubiera escribiendo para ustedes

jackie: jajaja eres una tonta ruth

ruth: deja de criticarme,ademas te habla asumi

asumi: ¡JACKIE VEN AQUI Y LIMPIA MI CUARTO!

jackie: si ya voy, maldita sea

asumi: que dijiste

jackie: nada solo que hay voy

ruth: ponedse listos para la funcion

COMENZAMOS

##################################################################################En una tarde como muchas otras el viento soplaba

mientras que kaede una chica no muy guapa

cito a un chico que le gustaba mucho al parque

que estaba muy cerca del instituto

-ola kaede que querias decirme-dijo el chico de cabellera cafe

con muchas dudas

-te tengo que decir algo muy importante-dijo kaede

-pues dimelo-dijo setsu

-TE AMO,pero yo se que nunca me quisiste y nunca me querras-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-la verdad es que yo no te correspondo l-lo siento kaede- dijo setsu

-garcias por escucharme, ademas no hay de que preocuparse-dijo kaede con una

sonrisa falsa y lagrimas en los ojos

-lo siento kaede-dijo setsu sabiendo que ya se habia ido

##################################################################################EN LA CASA DE KAEDE...

##################################################################################-ola kaede , como te fue en el colegio- dijo aquel ser gloton

pequeño y cabellera dorada

-ahora no estoy para conversaciones mirmo-dijo la chica rubia

-kaede...-dijo preocupado mirmo

##################################################################################

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

#################################################################################

-que extraño en este cruze siempre topo con kaede- dijo setsu preocupado

-SETSU¡- dijo una chica muy guapa de cabellera larga y color oscuro

-donde esta kaede- pregunto la chica

\- no la e visto asumi- contesto setsu

-asi es mejor, vamos al cole juntos-dijo asumi emocionada como siempre

-ya que no tengo nada que hacer- aguitado el chico le contesto a la chica

##################################################################################

LLEGANDO AL INSTITUTO

##################################################################################

-que raro el pupitre de kaede esta vacio , espero no

haberla lastimado con mi rechazo - dijo el chico en penumbras

-sigamos con la lectura, lea usted joven yuuki- dijo el profesor

-kaede...- penso el chico de cabellera cafe

-¡JOVEN YUUKI PONGA MAS ATENCION ALA CLASE!-dijo el profesor como si se le salieran

llamas de la boca

-¡SIIII!- dijo el chico agitado

##################################################################################

DESPUES DE CLASES...

##################################################################################

-ire a tranquilizar mi mente al parque-dijo el chico desesperado

y preocupado por esa chica

ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA SETSU

-gracias por escucharme kaoru- dijo a chica de cabellera

rubia

-de nada, yo haria todo por ti kaede porque ¡TE AMO!- dijo el chico

de cabellera azul oscura

-la verdad es que se nota demasiado- dijo la chica con una

leve sonrisa

-enserio(-_-)-dijo el chico decepsionado

-gracias kaoru-dijo la chica rubia levemente ruborizada

acercandose ala boca de el chico

-kaede...-dijo el chico haciendo que sus labios se juntaran y hacieran como si se acabara el mundo

-no puede ser- dijo el chico de cabellera cafe acercandose para ver la escena ,

y se marcho corriendo sabiendo que la chica

lo habia visto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00Les dejare con intriga perdon si es corto

este capitulo pero no tengo mucho tiempo

y ademas es mi primer fan fic

mirmo: y eso que tiene que ver , no tenemos la culpa de

que seas una super flojonasa

yo: que quieres tramar , quieres que te quite las choconubes

mirmo: no nada solo bromeaba

jackie: miedoso , mirmo es un miedoso

mirmo: ya veras jackie

asumi. ya veras jackie , ven por tus dibujitos de vragas

jackie: los encontraste

asumi: me dejaste el cuarto lleno de basura,te tirare 1000 veces

por el bate

mirmo: si yo no soy el que lo vence, sera asumi

yo: dare la despedida

hasta el proximo fan fic dejen reviews

acepto:

tomatazos,karatasos,saludos,ideas para el fic,

de todo practicamente

bye bye


End file.
